hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Testing Worlds
With the mysterious dissapearance of WTG, Jamul had to think of some way to test worlds. So he thought of something like a community cloud, that's where "The Amazing Testing Cooperative" came in. The Amazing Testing Cooperative... The main action takes place in a Folder in Dropbox titled "Supreme_Addons", to get access to this folder a person must send Mike Hommel an email with what name they want their account to have and other personal details. Mike then creates an account for that person and shares his folder with him/her. From there on the person can upload his/her world or test worlds made by other people. Alternatively a person who already has a Dropbox account can ask Mike to share his folder with him/her but the other way would give Mike five-hundred more megabytes. Here is the folder system for the Supreme_Addons Dropbox directory: *Comments ; This folder is for placing reviews for worlds, world reviews must either be in .txt or .rtf format. When you have finished writing a review for a specific world from the Easy Unzip or the New Worlds part of the directory you must create a new folder named upon that world you wrote a review for, if there is no such folder created. A world requires seventy-five percent of approval before it is accepted on the Hamumu Software site. *Easy Unzip ; This is where worlds are copied in a zip folder with their other files. It's convenient because members can download it with fast speed since it's zipped! *Finished Worlds ; This is the folder for approved worlds that are accepted to be published on the site. *New Worlds ; Worlds that are new and haven't been tested yet. They are not always in zip folders. *Scripts ; Spacemaniac's maintenance files, it is suggested that nobody should touch his files. *Updates ; Changelogs of worlds that have been changed in some way. There are also some files in the directory: *Read Me.txt ; Rules and routines for testing worlds *report.txt ; Report on how many yes and no reviews a world has *World List.txt ; Use of file is uncertain ATC Members... These are the members who check your reviews and consider whether they are reasonable. An ATC member can delete or edit your reviews or worlds without your permission if something wrong is detected such as swear words or references to 18+ topics. One thing to note down is to keep your reviews family-friendly. Here is a list of ATC members: * Sponsored by Jamul! * Androgeos Exeunt * .Blue Dwarf. * Boneheads1999 * Davedude * Hammered * Redbone * Rikardo Panipinto (Dumb acct name unknown) * SpaceManiac * Megadog * Qwertybub3 ATC basically means Amazing Testing Cooperative. One way to think about them is they're like admins. World Tester Guy's Criteria... You will here that term a lot in the ATC circle. When you make a world you must follow, what some people name, "The WTG Code", or "WTG Criteria". All it is basically is a set of standard rules or parameters to keep in mind when making a world: 1. Content used by the world (e.g. tilesets, music, pictures) must either be in Public Domain OR follow the clauses of a specific license, such as a Creative Commons license. If the latter is true, a copy of the license should be included (recommended) or specified. Any content supplied with a regular installation of the game is exempted from this rule. 2. The world needs to be completed to 100% without the use of cheats. 3. The world must have all 4 keychains and a Key of Lunacy. 4. At least some of the levels must have an objective to collect Candles. 5. The world must have a decent amount of gameplay. As a rule of thumb, a world that can be completed in less than ten minutes is far too short. 6. The difficulty of the world must be balanced. It should neither be so easy that it can be completed while sleeping, but not so difficult to the point of reducing the player into angrish. World testing should be done on both the Normal and Hard difficulty levels to get a feel of how easy or difficult the world is, and whether it is too much of either. 7. There must be some sort of variety in the worlds. A world filled with levels that are all essentially empty rooms filled with monsters is NOT variety. 8. The world is NOT a disco ball. No crazy flashing floors that can induce epileptic seizures (laugh if you want, but it HAS happened on Television before so take it seriously). 9. Brain and Candle count must be correct for all levels in the world. 10. If the world includes custom sounds, they should take up very little hard disk space. The sounds included with Supreme rarely go beyond 100 KB per file. 11. For the most part, the world, the levels within and any monsters with custom names should contain no spelling, grammatical or punctuation errors. If there are only a few errors within a world, this rule may be ignored. 12. Don't forget to set the Author Name! There is also a bigger set of rules and instructions in the fora. Writing A Review When writing a review for a world please keep in mind of these set of rules: 1. Type your review in English only. 2. No profanity (don't even try to mask it; that's worse) 3. No personal attacks 4. Sign off with your Dumb Account username 5. Name your review according to this example, Name_Name.txt Also if you want to write a review you have to use this template: name CREATOR: of world maker COMBAT: score from 0 to 5 (checking) PUZZLES: score from 0 to 5 (checking) QUALITY: score from 0 to 5 (checking) FUN: score from 0 to 5 (checking) DIFFICULTY: score from 0 to 5 (checking) comments about the world here REVIEWER: name - Date and time of review - World Completed % SUBMIT TO JAMUL: Yes/No; if No The Submission Cycle 1. A world is emailed to Jamul and he posts it in New Worlds. 2. Reviews are posted on the world until both a week has passed and 3 members have commented. 3. If the world has received 75% or more votes of approval, it is moved to Finished Worlds. 4. Otherwise, a member of the ATC communicates the comments to the submitter (and notes they have done so). 5. The submitter submits a changed world to that member, who replaces it in Easy Unzip and marks reviews as out-of-date. 6. The world is re-reviewed until at least 3 members have commented or updated their comments. 7. Return to step 3. Reminders As Jamul does not pay attention to the ATC, you must notify him if your world got three yes reviews or other worlds got the same. To do this either PM him via Hamumu Account or send an email to him at jamul AT hamumu DOT com.